


Things You Said When You Were Crying

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Katherine has a bad day.





	Things You Said When You Were Crying

The night was long and steeped in wine. Katherine’s words were drenched with meaning.

“It’s not fair.”

Sarah, sitting across the bed from her, took her hand.

“I know.”

Their shared experiences were different. Sarah had never had an editor to stare down. She’d never had to deal with whispers that she’d only found work because of her father. Nonetheless, she did know. She knew more than Mr. Denton, with his knowledge of editors and his family clout. Katherine would have never chosen Mr. Denton to get drunk with and spill out her heart to.

Sarah Jacobs was a seamstress. She knew about lace, pretty needlework, and being underestimated. She, like Katherine, wanted more. Half a bottle of wine and a small flood of tears would never be enough for either of them. They had a world to change.

They had a century to shape.


End file.
